


Unsteady

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Double bed motel room because Sam lives like a King lol, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Motel room, Parkinson's symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: There's some things Sam can't do so well anymore





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Gif credit to Cinthia - @officialpunisher on tumblr :)

 

Even in slumber, her body can tell when he’s not there.  As her hand reaches out to his chest, his beard expected to tickle the back of her hand, her palm falls flat against the cold bed.  It’s not the fall of her hand that wakes her, it’s her body’s reaction to the absence of his warm, hard chest.  

 

The room is dark, but there’s a sliver of light from the door that’s not completely closed.  The clock tells her that it’s been four hours since she left him sitting at the desk in the other room; four hours since he told her that he’d be to bed soon after finishing up the bookkeeping for the motel.  

 

Rolling onto her back, she runs her fingers through her messy hair then scratches the small itch she has at her bare thigh.  She pulls the covers off of her and sits up with a yawn.  At that moment, she hears what sounds like a pencil being thrown on the desk, followed by a frustrated, “Goddamn it!”

 

Now concerned more, she stands up and opens the door.  The desk is situated right up against the wall next to the door, so she spots him right away with the heels of his palms pushed against his eyes as his head hangs a bit.  The only light on is from the desk lamp.  

 

“Sam…” she starts quietly.

 

He never heard her open the door.  At his name, he quickly shuts the book in front of him and sits up as he runs his hand over his mouth and down his beard.  

 

“Did I wake you up?” he asks concerned.

 

“No,” she shakes her head and takes a couple steps until her thigh rests against the edge of the desk and she can reach out to run her hand through his hair, “Everything okay?”

 

His brown eyes look at her then he slowly lowers his gaze down her body, that’s draped in one of his button down shirts, until he reaches out to mold his large hand to the back of her naked thigh, “Yeah,” he sighs almost sadly, “Some numbers just, uh, aren’t addin’ up,”  he gives a gentle pull and she follows suit, moving to sit on his lap with a tired grin.

 

His steady hand caresses the top of her thighs as she takes his face in her hands, “Well, I miss you in there, so do you want me to take a look? Maybe you need a fresh set of eyes,” she kisses the bridge of his nose. 

 

“No, no,” he says a bit too quickly she notices, “I just need a break for a minute.”

 

Her fingers slide into his hair at the back of his head as she brings her other hand to slip into his opened shirt, smoothing against his collarbone before picking up his chain and running her fingers down it until she’s holding his small medal in her fingertips, “You sure? I don’t mind.”

 

She turns and touches the hard corner of the front of the book when his hand juts out and lays on top of it to stop her from opening it.

 

She turns to look at him, “What are you doing?”

 

The hand on the book comes up to cup her cheek, “Nothing, I just don’t want you to worry about it,” he kisses her which she returns but she also doesn’t fully believe him.

 

She looks at him for a few seconds and he knows that she can tell he isn’t being truthful.  When she speaks to him, her voice is quieter, more intimate.

 

“I’m going to take a look at it, okay?” but she keeps her gaze on him to wait for him to agree, which he knows he will because lying to her does not make him feel good at all. She notices his jaw tense in anxiousness as he gives a small nod before pulling his gaze from her to look down at his hand on her thighs. 

 

She purposefully places her one hand over his on her legs, her own way of saying that she’s here with him, for him.

 

With her other, she opens the book and turns to the last page that’s written on. The realization is instant.

 

Not much has been written. There’re numerous smudges from numbers being erased over and over again. The last things written are so shaky and loopy that it’d be difficult for anyone to decipher.  

 

Sam’s right-handed. And it’s his right hand that trembles constantly.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want her help, he was simply embarrassed at what he can no longer do well – write.

 

In her peripheral, she notices he hasn’t lifted his head up yet.  His shame rolling off of him to squeeze her heart.

  

“It’s, uh, it’s more difficult for, uh, for me to do these days,” he slowly shares in a hushed tone, still not looking up.

  

She feels his right hand squeeze her hip a little harder and his left hand is gently playing with her hand that’s resting on it.  

 

Turning to him, she presses a lingering kiss to his temple and that finally gets him to lift his head. His soft eyes flit between hers and the wall over her shoulder.   Her lips press to his and she kisses him with purpose, arms moving to wrap around his neck.  

 

Sam slides his arms around her body, hugging her to him as he kisses her back. She pulls away for a second to look at him, before kissing him again. A warmth spreads along her back as he slides his hands up to pull her even closer.

  

When his lips pull off of hers, he presses a couple kisses to her neck then to her jaw.  She guides his face back to hers to give him one more kiss, then stands up.  He watches as she grabs the book and the pencil and moves to sit on the bed that’s behind him.  Spinning in his chair, he just watches as she sits cross-legged and opens the book in her lap.  

 

She erases each number, only to rewrite it more legibly in the same spot.  When she’s finished, she looks to him, “Just tell me what to write and where,” she sweetly grins.

  

His heart beats faster at the sight in front of him, at this particular woman being so open to helping him without him even asking, “We may be up all night.  I didn’t get very far…” he offers her a way out.  

 

“If we are, can we spend tomorrow in bed?” she smirks, flicking the end of the pencil against the page.  

 

Sam stands up and she leans her head back to keep looking at him, waiting for his answer.  He steps in front of her and cradles her face before leaning down and kissing her, “We can do whatever you want,” he whispers against her lips.

 

A smaller hand fits to his neck as she pulls him back to kiss him once more, “I want a shower with you, then us in bed all day,” she sensually shares into it.  

 

It makes him smile against her, “I can do that.”

 

“Good,” she smiles as he kisses her forehead.  


End file.
